Mufasa
'''Mufasa '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and in its cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''Despite being dead in his respective film, he was revived by the Disney magic and lives as a residential character in the Disney Kingdom. Background Due to his death in the respective film, Mufasa was unable to be transported to the Disney Kingdom and be reunited with his family. Luckily, the Lion King fans wishing for Mufasa to still be alive and write stories about it, the Disney magic decided to revive Mufasa, so he can reside in the Disney Kingdom and be reunited with his family. Mufasa manages to find his family and reunite with them. During their time in the African mansion, Mufasa began to bond with his relatives, especially his son, Simba. While the characters stayed in the mansion, relaxing, Mufasa got a job as a gardener in the abandoned village. Due to his job, he had to work away from them for the whole day. One day, Mufasa had to work late, so he was planning to come home late. Once the gardening done, Mufasa planned to return home only to encounter an evil fire-breathing dragon named Tank. He threatened death over his family if he ever returned home to them. Mufasa fearfully ran deep into the woods and decided to live in exile. As a result of his absence, Simba and the other Disney characters believed that Tank had killed him before his death. Unknown to all, Mufasa was still alive and during his exile, he met another Disney character named Hurley who was forced into exile as well. They developed a brotherly relationship with each other and both wished to reunite with their families. Development When creating the ''Disney Kingdom, ''the storywriter had the story begin with the Jones brothers watching the Lion King and saying how they wished Mufasa could've still been alive. After writing that section, the storywriter began to think about adding Mufasa to the story despite his death in the movie, making it a plot twist. The storywriter was planning to have that idea dropped out but when he had Simba mention his disappearance, the storywriter confirmed that Mufasa was going to appear in the film, but at the very end and has his reason to go into hiding explained. Personality With Mufasa not being a king in the feature film, he has adopted a relaxing and easy-going nature. He is hoping to have as much with his family and friends as possible. Along with his family and friends from the respective film, Mufasa was found famous by the other Disney characters in the kingdom. However, like his son, Mufasa enjoyed the fame but wanted to live a quieter life with his family, which is the reason why he took the job as a gardener. When he encountered Tank and was forced into exile, Mufasa's peaceful life ended. Being unable to go home and interact with any other Disney characters. When he met Hurley and saw how he loved his brother, very much, Mufasa deduced that Hurley understands his insecurities and that they work together, hoping that they'll be able to help the destined hero with defeating Tank. Mufasa's time in exile wasn't actually bad for him. He developed a sense of casual and became skilled with inventing. He hoped that his inventions would help the Disney Kingdom. Also, Mufasa developed a habit of tinkering with certain things in the underground laboratory in the Disney Castle. While living in fear for approximately twenty-three years, Mufasa finally gained the courage to leave his hiding spot and rescue Mark from his imminent death. Since then, he has become a close companion to Mark, along with the Beast and the others. Physical appearance Mufasa is a large and muscular lion with golden fur and a large red mane. His casual outfit consists of a green hoodie with matching pants. Appearances Disney Kingdom Due to his absence, Mufasa isn't present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan. But before their arrival, he is mentioned by Jalen and Jordan after watching the film. Mufasa's backstory was mentioned by Annabelle in the secret library. As Annabelle tells the backstory, Simba feels deep remorse for his presumed death and wished that he could've saved him. Later in the film, when Mark fell into Tank's volcanic lair and was going to battle him. When Tank was close to getting defeated, a mechanical periscope witness the final battle and the mourning of Mark's imminent death. Knowing that they'll be free from Tank's reign, Mufasa and Hurley quickly strapped on their jetpacks and flew over to Tank's volcanic lair. As the lair began to crumble, Mufasa and Hurley flew down and rescued Mark before he fell into the depths of the volcano. Mufasa was the first to reveal his identity to Mark and he then explains his reason to go into hiding. Afterwards, they return to the Disney Kingdom to reunite with their families. While Mufasa and Simba tearfully embrace each other, the other Disney characters carry Mark back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years after the adventure, Mufasa has moved into the castle and is seen helping Simba with the repairs to the abandoned village. He later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Four years after the events of the film, Mufasa has fully adjusted to his life in the castle and resumed his job as the castle's gardener alongside his wife, Sarabi. He journeys with Mark on his adventure to save Lola from an evil wizard and solve the kingdom's magic crisis. Disney Adventures Mufasa will appear in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Lions Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters who fly Category:Spouses Category:Based-off characters Category:Servants Category:Parents Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Inventors Category:African characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Nobility Category:Jungle animals Category:Disney characters Category:Chefs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Grandparents Category:Scientists Category:Royalty